


赫韦德斯是位家教

by reppit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, The Ruhr Area
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppit/pseuds/reppit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉克斯勒请了一位数学家教。</p>
            </blockquote>





	赫韦德斯是位家教

**Author's Note:**

> AU，小兔中心。
> 
> 无明显cp倾向。

1

赫韦德斯拘束地扯了扯衣领，端正表情后摁响了门铃。

这是他上大学后兼职的第一份家教工作。学生的名字是朱利安·德拉克斯勒，正上高中，德拉克斯勒太太请他帮忙补习数学。

他等了一阵子，门才慢悠悠地打开。 门内站着的就是他的学生，个头比他还要高一些。

“嗨，朱利安。”赫韦德斯礼貌地打着招呼。

德拉克斯勒面无表情地点点头，示意他进门。

赫韦德斯换好鞋，抬头发现对方已经进了自己的房间，他忙不迭地追进去。

 

德拉克斯勒从进来后就没有说过话，兀自在电脑上玩着游戏。

赫韦德斯从包里拿出资料，整齐地放在桌上。低头看看手表，还有10分钟上课。趁着还有空闲，他开始观察起四周：这是个典型的男生房间，墙上贴满了五颜六色的球星海报，令他有点意外的是书柜里陈列着各种物理竞赛化学竞赛的奖状。

 

十分钟后。

 

“朱利安，到点了。”赫韦德斯提醒了一声，对方没有理会，走过去轻轻地推了推他的肩膀，仍然得不到回应。赫韦德斯明白了他完全没有要关掉电脑的意思，于是一把扯掉了电源插头。 

正在游戏里打着boss的德拉克斯勒错愕地看着黑掉的屏幕，又不可置信地扭头看向自己的家教。

“你做了什么？”

赫韦德斯指了指墙上的挂钟。

德拉克斯勒挑眉，“你真的要给我上课？”

赫韦德斯放下了手，疑惑地看着他，“不上课我来这里做什么？”

“一般这时候家里除了我没别人，你别管我，呆满两个小时走人就可以了。我不会向我妈告状的。”德拉克斯勒顿了顿，“你也不要跟她说。”

话说到这里，赫韦德斯也就明白了，这个小孩原来是打着补课的幌子偷玩游戏，还拿自己当掩护。

不过很可惜他找错人了。

“想都别想，收了钱就要做好自己的工作，”赫韦德斯拽过德拉克斯勒的后衣领，直接把他拎了起来，“现在给我乖乖坐过去。”

 

三分钟后。

 

两个人终于在课桌前坐定，赫韦德斯将讲义一排铺开。

德拉克斯勒还在碎碎念：“之前几个都是这样过来的，怎么到你这里就行不通。”

赫韦德斯不以为意地说道：“所以他们都向你母亲辞了这份工作，但是放心，我会看住你的。”

“我一点都不开心。”

“但我很开心。”

“之前试课的时候你不是这样的。”德拉克斯勒回忆着那个轻言细语和自己母亲讲话的赫韦德斯，看起来很好说话的样子，他原以为这次也能成功翘课。

“你也不是这样的。”赫韦德斯也回忆了那个在母亲面前乖宝宝形象的德拉克斯勒，“对了，上次来没有注意柜子里有这么多奖状，你成绩应该挺不错才对啊？”

“可我不喜欢数学，”德拉克斯勒痛苦地揉着脑袋，“完全没意思，只是一堆图案和数字。”

“我也不喜欢，”赫韦德斯说，“但有时候你必须做你不想干的事。”

他拿起一份讲义推给对方，“这就是大人。”

“你只是个大学生。”德拉克斯勒不满地指出。

“那也足够教你了。”赫韦德斯又一次看向手表，“浪费的时间我会补回来，别耍小心思。”

 

 

 

2

几天后。

 

德拉克斯勒难得早早地关上电脑，_窝在沙发上等待家教上门。

赫韦德斯什么都会！很多自己费尽脑汁也做不出来的题，他扫过一眼便能说出思路。

德拉克斯勒很不满，原本想挫一挫这个人的锐气他才故意拿出一堆难题刁难人，结果没想到是这种结果。

这次自己一定要扳回一城。德拉克斯勒在心里给自己鼓劲。

而且第一节课就拔他的电源，这个仇不可不报！

 

 

门铃准时响起，他飞奔过去开门。

原本以为要像往常一样等很久的赫韦德斯被今天的开门速度吓了一跳。他望了望客厅，今天德拉克斯勒太太也不在啊。

德拉克斯勒并不知道赫韦德斯的心理活动，两人坐定后他信心满满地拿出一道题放在赫韦德斯面前。

赫韦德斯狐疑地看了他一眼，“作业自己做。”

德拉克斯勒摇摇头，一脸无辜。“不是作业。”

“你居然会自己找数学题做，”赫韦德斯受宠若惊，“我有点感动。”

德拉克斯勒涨红了脸，“废，废话那么多干什么，快帮我看看。”

赫韦德斯不再调侃，低头开始审题。

德拉克斯勒有些迫不及待，这是他用课下时间搜罗来的难题，一定能击垮对方。

赫韦德斯皱着眉，捏着笔在草稿纸上涂涂画画，偶然抬起头时奇怪地看到德拉克斯勒居然一脸期待地望着自己，于是训道：“你先把我划的几道题做了，别想偷懒！”

德拉克斯勒乖乖地趴在桌上瞅着讲义，一边做题一边偷瞄。

赫韦德斯果然被难住了，焦虑地咬着指甲，手里不自觉地转着笔。完全就是学生样嘛！德拉克斯勒想到。他莫名觉得让自己家教露出这种表情比打游戏要有意思得多。

 

而眼下最有意思的是，自己已经完成了布置的题目，他还没有做出来！

 

德拉克斯勒在心里窃喜，动手在讲义上写下最后的答案，长吸一口气，得瑟地冲赫韦德斯一笑，“划的题都做完了。你这边却做不出来了吧？说好的教我绰绰有余呢？”

赫韦德斯瞪着眼前的题，显然毫无办法。

“暂时还解不出来，等着我回家研究好了再告诉你。”

然后他拿过讲义检查德拉克斯勒的答案，心里纳闷着这小子进步神速，一开始教他学习还不情不愿的，现在怎么如此积极？

而且为什么还一副趾高气昂，尾巴要翘上天的样子？

赫韦德斯有些心累，自觉已经跟不上年轻人的心思。

 

 

虽然对方毫无察觉，德拉克斯勒还是觉得这一局是他赢了。

但他得瑟得太早。 

半梦半醒间德拉克斯勒听到了电话铃声。

他睡眼惺忪地扒拉到手机，没好气地喂了一声。

听筒那头传来了赫韦德斯兴奋的声音。

“朱利安，那道题我做出来了！”

“……贝尼？”德拉克斯勒确认了一下时间，凌晨四十八分。

“你听我说，这道题是这样解的，%&**%￥￥”

德拉克斯勒呆滞地听着解题思路，他的大脑早已罢工，完全理解不了对方在说什么。

“朱利安？你明白了吗？”

“……大概吧。”他抬头望着天花板，想起之前故意拜托对方做出来后无论何时一定要第一时间告诉他（他原以为不会发生这种事），现在深刻感觉到自己作了个大死。

 

 

3

赫韦德斯生病了。

他打电话给德拉克斯勒询问能否让自己舍友替他上一次课，不收钱。

电话里的声音黏糊沙哑，德拉克斯勒猜测对方可能病得很严重。

未经考虑他脱口而出：“我去看你。”说完就想咬掉舌头，这个人只是他的家教，他们根本不熟啊。

电话那边传来一阵低沉的笑声，“承蒙好意，你还是在家乖乖学习吧，别忘了马上就要大考。”

德拉克斯勒不知怎的有点失望，但还是嘴硬道：“我也只是说说而已。我可是很忙的！”

赫韦德斯在另一头笑得更欢了。

 

 

代课的人是胡梅尔斯。

德拉克斯勒对他的第一印象很不好。这人大手大脚地走进房间，未经许可就一屁股坐在电脑前擅自继续他的游戏。

还未知未觉地问自己这游戏怎么发招！

德拉克斯勒撇了撇嘴，有对比才意识到贝尼的好，即使他会拔掉自己的电源。

他走过去不客气地敲着电脑桌，“喂喂上课了上课了！”

胡梅尔斯诧异地看看钟，“还早呢，你家教可没说你这么积极来着？”

德拉克斯勒无从反驳，又不想干看着胡梅尔斯蹭自己的电脑，于是略加思考后效仿赫韦德斯拔掉了电源插头。

“喂，你干什么——！！”

胡梅尔斯冲着黑屏干瞪眼，感叹道：“想不到贝尼连这一手都教给你了，他这家教可真称职。”

德拉克斯勒朝他微微一笑，“提前上课提前走人。”

胡梅尔斯一个冷噤，眼前这个小孩就像是第二个赫韦德斯。

 

 

胡梅尔斯细细打量着认真做题的德拉克斯勒。

贝尼之前的描述给他的一种“这孩子是个叛逆期小鬼”的感觉，但现在出乎意料的很听话，就是偶尔走神，像是有什么心思。

算算时间已经到了，室友交代的任务完成。胡梅尔斯松了一口气，随意地瞟过墙上的海报，问道：“你是沙尔克的球迷？”

德拉克斯勒立刻停了笔，亮晶晶的眼睛瞅着胡梅尔斯。

“你也是吗？你喜欢哪个球员？我是诺伊尔的粉！虽然他转去了拜仁。”

胡梅尔斯显然没有料到他噼里啪啦扑面而来的热情，结结巴巴地回应道：“不，不好意思，我个人是，多特的球迷。”

“噢，”德拉克斯勒的情绪明显低落了下来，“好吧。”

胡梅尔斯原以为他会炸毛，毕竟这个年龄段的球迷，对敌家可没有好脸色。

德拉克斯勒看出了胡梅尔斯的想法，耷拉着脑袋说：“周围的朋友几乎都是多特球迷，早就习惯了。”

胡梅尔斯理解地摸了摸他的头，“如果我说，你家教是沙尔克死忠呢？”这句话成功地让对方高兴了起来。

德拉克斯勒忐忑地说道：“其实我一直想问，你不是贝尼的室友吗？带我去看看他好不好？”

胡梅尔斯笑了，原来这小子心不在焉地是在想这件事。

 

 

4

德拉克斯勒捧了一大束花跟着胡梅尔斯去了宿舍。

尽管胡梅尔斯屡次声明没必要这么夸张地带花探望，但他还是固执地买了一大捧。

胡梅尔斯心想，虽然贝尼总说这孩子不好对付总是为难自己，但他从心里是喜欢着贝尼的吧。

真别扭。

 

胡梅尔斯推开宿舍的门，赫韦德斯仍旧窝在床上，只是多了一个巨大的身影坐在旁边削着苹果。

还没等他反应过来是谁，身后的德拉克斯勒就大喊一声：“诺伊尔？！”

这一声分贝极大，被直呼姓名的人吓得险些切到了自己的手指。赫韦德斯也从感冒的迷糊中精神为之一振，至于胡梅尔斯，他已经迅速地关上了宿舍的门。 

德拉克斯勒兴奋地跑过去。

“曼努，我是你的粉丝！”

“谢谢！”诺伊尔抬起头，注意到了德拉克斯勒带来的花，扬起笑容准备收下。

德拉克斯勒赶紧收回手，摇头道：“这是给贝尼的。”然后把花捧到赫韦德斯面前。

诺伊尔悻悻地把手放下。

赫韦德斯拿过花束，笑得很开心。

胡梅尔斯走过来，“他专程来看你的，”又冲着诺伊尔说道，“沙尔克小球迷，可崇拜你了。”

诺伊尔点点头：“现在这个宿舍有三名沙尔克的球迷，作为唯一一个多特一方的胡梅尔斯先生有什么想法？”

胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，“我只能想到你手上拿着的苹果貌似是我买的。”

 

 

5

第二天，德拉克斯勒穿着沙尔克的球衣去了学校。

“凯文，看看这是什么！”他炫耀地展示着球衣下摆，“诺伊尔的签名！”

作为多特球迷的格罗斯克罗伊茨没有任何表情，只是问了句：“你怎么弄来的？”

没有达到预期的效果，德拉克斯勒扫兴地回了句：“我家教病了，昨天去探望他时诺伊尔也在，他俩是多年的朋友。”

“你，去看望自己的家教？”格罗斯克罗伊茨的表情终于出现一丝松动，“你转性了？”

德拉克斯勒噎到了，自己以前确实不把家教当回事。他不再搭理格罗斯克罗伊茨，转而跑到杜尔姆身边。

“埃里克，快看诺伊尔的签名！”

杜尔姆头也没抬地指了指自己的多特产外套。

德拉克斯勒失望地回到了自己的座位，扭头看看正在窗边分享mp3的格策和罗伊斯，打消了所有想法。

前一天还在赫韦德斯宿舍谈笑风生的他，现在深深体会到在一群多特球迷中的孤立无助。

 

 

6

德拉克斯勒打算在生日那天邀请自己的家教去k歌。

 

第一个出来阻止他的是好朋友格罗斯克罗伊茨，理由：不是一个年龄层，玩不到一块。

德拉克斯勒反驳道：“贝尼才是个大学生，面相可能比你还要年轻一些。”

格罗斯克罗伊茨哭着跑走了。

 

第二个反对的是罗伊斯。

“你为什么要欺负凯文？”

德拉克斯勒声声掷地：“你好好想一想，我才是这个世界上唯一不会欺负他的人。”

罗伊斯觉得说的很有道理他无言以对，走了。

 

第三个来的是杜尔姆。

“你也要反对？” 德拉克斯勒瞪大眼睛。

杜尔姆摇摇头，“我只是来告诉你一声，那天我有事就不去了。”

“好吧，” 德拉克斯勒怨念地看着他，“好吧。”

 

即使大家都不赞同，德拉克斯勒最后还是邀来了赫韦德斯。

而当他把自己的家教一一介绍给那帮朋友时，他们态度明显改变了。一个个笑着给他递水，还拉着询问大学的琐事。

格罗斯克罗伊茨凑了过来，小声对他说：“没想到你家教真的这么年轻，而且一看就是面和心善的那种温柔的人。”

德拉克斯勒不置可否地笑笑，心想人果然都是看脸的。

 

赫韦德斯在一帮小年轻里也不怯场，很快就和他们打成一片。由于他是这里唯一一个成年的人，一连被灌了三瓶酒。德拉克斯勒担忧地看着他醉醺醺地走到点歌台，切掉了所有丁日的歌。

“现在，我来为大家清唱一首歌。”赫韦德斯晃晃悠悠，挥挥手示意德拉克斯勒也站过去。

正鼓掌起哄的众人立刻乱成一团。

“拜托，别让朱利安唱歌！”

“寿星今天还是当个安静的美男子吧。”

“求你让我再多活几年！”

德拉克斯勒不乐意了，抢过罗伊斯手上的麦克风后跑到赫韦德斯身边。

赫韦德斯搂过德拉克斯勒的肩膀，对着麦克深吸一口气，唱道：

“蓝和白！！！我是多么的爱你！！！”

一阵麦克风的蜂鸣，底下的小孩呆滞地看着这个面目清秀的人吼得脸红脖子粗。

万万没想到啊。

 

德拉克斯勒心领神会，跟着喊道：“蓝和白！！！不要离我而去！！！”

赫韦德斯更兴奋了：“如果我们拥有一个王国！！！”

德拉克斯勒接道：“我们会把它建造得和沙尔克人一样！！！”

 

格罗斯克罗伊茨痛苦地捂着自己的耳朵，他发现其他人也和自己一样苦不堪言。

 

台上的两个人还毫不自知地叫囔着。

 

“沙尔克永远不败！！！”

 

“沙尔克永远不败！！！”

 

散场后，一帮多特的小球迷脑海里还回响着这首沙尔克队歌。

 

 

德拉克斯勒拖着醉的不省人事的赫韦德斯朝后者的宿舍走去。

一路上两人都没有说话，快到终点时，德拉克斯勒发现身边的人有了动静。

“朱利安，我真的很高兴能做你的家教，不过你毕业后我们就再也见不到了吧。”

德拉克斯勒一愣，他酒醒了吗。

“朱利安？”赫韦德斯又黏黏糊糊地催了一声。

“说不定我会考到你的学校呢？”

赫韦德斯哼哼地笑着。

“我一开始没想到咱俩能成朋友。”德拉克斯勒感叹道。

“你一开始就没想上课。”

“但你那么认真，我也没辙啊。”德拉克斯勒看到了远处在门口等着的胡梅尔斯，于是冲他招招手。

胡梅尔斯跑了过来。

 

“醉成这样，看来他今天心情不错。”他从德拉克斯勒那接过赫韦德斯，让后者靠在自己身上。

“感谢贝尼，我今天玩得很开心。”

胡梅尔斯朝他眨眼：“欣赏到他美妙的歌技了么？”

德拉克斯勒高兴地点点头：“嗯！非常棒！”

“……我现在知道你俩为什么能玩到一起了。” 

 

夜已很静，路上只有三三两两的行人。德拉克斯勒目送着胡梅尔斯关上宿舍的门，默默地想着心事。

他忘了对赫韦德斯说，他也很高兴对方能成为自己的家教。他还忘了说，考到他学校的这句话，是认真的，即使刚刚赫韦德斯并不当真。

但是来日方长嘛。他还有很多机会告诉对方。

德拉克斯勒笑着揉了揉刚被赫韦德斯的重量压得酸疼的肩膀，转身离开了。

 


End file.
